Read 'Without a Wand' First
by Shashuko the Paisley Maiden
Summary: Spinoff of Stephy-chan's 'Without A Wand' -- this is a Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover. Pairing is Luna Lovegood/Itachi Uchiha... really, read Stephy's work first. this is a one-shot. T for slight language and 'themes' and note that I wrote this a 5 AM


before you read 

This pairing, Luna Lovegood / Itachi Uchiha, is something thought up by my and Stephy-chan. You won't get this fic of you don't read hers first. it's called 'Without A Wand' and it's made of awesome!

I wrote this when I woke up with the sudden urge to write a kissing scene " don't hate me for its evil

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The door of the honeymoon sweet was opened from the outside and... A porter carried two bags in (had you going there, didn't I?).

The porter left and was tipped by ItachI Uchiha.

Itachi. Uchiha. Tipped. The Porter. _Handsomely, _might I add,and did not kill him. That, in of itself, begins to show exactly how happy he was, doesn't it?

No. It does not it the least begin to show his emotions at that time--- Itachi was much, much happier.

The newlyweds walked into their suite surprisingly quietly, closed and locked the door...

And then, Itachi picked up Luna and swing her around, then put her back down and swept her into a deep, deep, kiss, the longest they had ever shared.

After awhile, a long while, they broke apart, and Luna smiled teasingly.

"Yes, you can help me," she quoted (from what? oh, go back and read part three, why don't you).

Itachi smirked (and not just inwardly). "I've always prided myself in the smoothness of that line..." he noted.

"I'm sure you did," Luna replied, smiled. "After all it was pretty smooth. ...But not as smooth as..."

"Marry me, dammit!" Itachi finished softly, stroking Luna's hair absentmindedly.

"But I _am _married to you," Luna whispered back.

Itachi took his arms and pulled Luna close(r). "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes," Luna breathed contentedly, "I am."

Itachi's grip on Luna tightened. "You've made me a very happy man." his voice was low and almost coarse in Luna's ear, sending tremors into her brain, down her spine, and into every part of her whole being.

"No, I haven't." Luna replied. "I really haven't. Not yet."

"If what's I've been through with you so far was happiness then... what in the world have I been missing?" Itachi took the hand that had been running its fingers through her hair and used it to mesh Luna's mouth against hers.

Luna gripped the front of Itachi's shirt (heheh tux) and responded eagerly.

This was heated, rough, and passionate. Luna's mind was in a whirlwind as she pulled Itachi closer and closer, tighter and tighter. Their lips' movements increased in friction, but the the force behind them was too strong to be stopped by friction alone.

But not the need for oxygen. Luna painfully pried herself away from Itachi and took a few deep breaths, then noticed that they had somehow ended up lying down next to each other, on the bed.

Itachi raised his eyebrows in a question.

This was the man who had, only about a year ago, just been a face in Ottery St. Catchpole. They had become first acquaintances, then almost friends...

Then had left Luna left of that trip with her father for two weeks. It was then, missing Luna, that Itachi had started to really think about her. When she returned, he had been overjoyed to see her, but he had turned the other cheek, because he was angry that she had been missing so long.

Gradually, they had made up and become friends again, but then Itachi had had to leave-- but not without realizing that he was going to miss Luna terribly (again). He hadn't left without a kiss, either.

Luna then, at an impulse, had followed Itachi to Japan, with no clear signs that she would see him, but a strong belief that she'd be able to be with him.

With that kind of love, how could she say no?

Luna sprang to Itachi and trapped him in her embrace.

He showered her face with small, but not meaningless kisses.

Itachi smiled, almost nervously (ALMOST. because we all know itachi doesn't get nervous...) "Are you ready for this?" He swung his body upwards so it was directly above hers.

Luna looked up at the man she loved, and nodded.

"Anyone up for ping-pong?" Kisame called. "Anyone _besides_ Hidan?"

Tobi raised his hand and waved it around excitedly-- "Me! Me!" Even though he didn't know how to play ping-pong.

Kisame groaned. "Anyone _else? _What about you, Deidara?"

"Don't talk to me," Deidara sniffed. He, Zets1, and Zets2 were all in front of the TV, eating ice cream straight from the carton (Deidara had chocolate, Zets1 had cookies and cream, and Zets2 had cookie dough) watching reruns of old soap operas in their pajamas.

Just then, Pein walked in, noticed the two (three?) unrequited Luna-lovers, and laughed.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" He teased. "Don't worry, she'll come back."

"Sure she will," Deidara huffed, "With_ Itachi's kids._"

Pein glared at him. "Don't make me contact your mother. I know where she lives."

Deidara paled. "Please don't call my Mum. She'll be all pitying and stuff..." He looked away from the Akatsuki leader and shoved a rather large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"YOU'RE WATCHING 'FRIENDS'?!?" Konan ran into the room, wearing her own pajamas and toting her own (strawberry) ice cream, and sat between Zets1 and Zets2. (This means she sat on Zetsu's lap)

"I love this show!" Konan squealed, reaching across and hugging Deidara.

"Strawberry ice cream..." Zets2 drooled. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Konan held her carton out. "Want some?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

( congratulations, if you're reading this the horrific badness of my first attempt at a kissing scene did not kill you! You win... my undying appreciation. thanks for bothering to read this and not make me look bad by dying while doing it)

support LunItachi, the REAL fanfic champion!

I L -- loooove


End file.
